Monitoring applications and processes play significant role in enterprises. Monitoring activities may be accomplished using monitoring systems that may be deployed in the enterprises. The stakeholders administering such activities in the enterprises, may login into such monitoring systems to monitor the activities. However, executing monitoring activities for managing access to information and enforcing information security across multiple business areas may be challenging.